The Beginning
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Di bawah tarian hujan yang turun ke bumi, kau berdiri di hadapanku. Saat itu, tanpa keraguan setitik pun dalam nadiku, aku menyambut kata-katamu dengan sebuah anggukan./ Prequel of Hole in My Heart/ Req fic from Carnadeite/ RnR?


_Di bawah tarian hujan yang turun ke bumi, kau berdiri di hadapanku. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang kuyakini sebagai pandangan yang menakutkan. Namun, entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan rasa aman menyelimutiku. Aku merasa kau seperti mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjagaku. Benarkah itu?_

_Saat kau membalikkan tubuhmu dariku, kau mengatakannya sambil berlalu pergi. _

"_Ikutlah denganku, dan kau akan selamat."_

_Saat itu, tanpa keraguan setitik pun dalam nadiku, aku menyambut kata-katamu dengan sebuah anggukan. _

**The Beginning**

Prequel of **Hole in My Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

_Fanfic_ ini tidak ditujukan untuk kepentingan komersil

**Genre: **Crime/ Friendship

**Warnings: **AU, typo, misstypo, OOC

_**A request fic from Carnadeite**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Terdengar suara hempasan tubuh di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna marun. Kemudian terdengar suara helaan napas pelan yang keluar dari si pemilik tubuh tersebut. Surai _auburn_-nya kini bersatu dengan sandaran sofa, terimpit oleh kepalanya yang masih terasa berat untuk berpikir.

"Ah, lelah sekali," keluhnya sambil memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya diam sejenak.

Anezaki Mamori kini mulai meninggalkan alam sadarnya dan perlahan memasuki alam bunga tidurnya.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Ibu, aku pulang." _

_Tidak ada sahutan._

_Mamori yang saat itu baru saja pulang kuliah dan sedang melepas sepatunya heran karena tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Padahal biasanya sang Ibu akan menjawab dengan setengah berteriak, bahkan walaupun sedang berada di dapur. _

_Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Mamori tahu pasti bahwa hari ini ibunya tak ada rencana bepergian. _

_Karena merasa curiga dan rasa gelisah juga sudah menggelayuti dirinya, maka gadis itu pun mulai mengecek satu per satu ruangan. Ia masuk ke dalam setiap ruangan sambil memanggil ibunya, tapi tetap tak ada sahutan. Ia jadi makin gelisah._

_Ruangan terakhir yang ia periksa adalah kamar orangtuanya. Mamori membuka pintu perlahan. Suara rintik hujan yang kemudian terdengar semakin deras menutupi suara derit pintu kamar. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan tidak bisa melihat apa pun karena kamar gelap gulita._

_Suara petir yang keras menyambar bumi diikuti cahaya yang sekejap menerangi ruangan kamar membuat manik safir itu membelalak tak percaya._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Dering ponsel yang juga bergetar di atas meja membuat mata yang terpejam itu membuka perlahan. Terlihat kelopak mata yang masih mengerjap beberapa kali demi mengembalikan kesadaran. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, manik safir itu mencari asal suara ponselnya.

Ia kemudian melihat _display _ponsel, ternyata nomor pribadi. Dalam hati ia sadar siapa yang meneleponnya dan menekan tombol hijau pada benda itu.

"Ya, Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Cih, _Partner _Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Sudah berapa kali aku membunyikan ponsel sialanmu itu dan kau baru menjawab sekarang?" Terdengar keluhan oleh pemilik suara yang amat dikenal gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tertidur," jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Lain kali kau harus mengebor telingamu itu supaya pendengaranmu lebih jelas. Kekekeke."

Suara tawa setan yang terdengar membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. "_Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Kekeke, sebaiknya kau segera buka pintu apartemenmu dalam tiga puluh detik atau senjataku yang akan membukanya, _Partner _Sialan."

Gadis itu hanya diam mematung. Sejak kapan orang ini ada di depan apartemennya?

"Waktumu tinggal dua puluh detik ..."

Demi mendengar suara ancaman dan kekehan di seberang telepon, gadis itu bergegas membuka pintu yang dilengkapi kode keamanan itu.

_Cklik._

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, manik safir itu bertemu dengan iris _emerald _yang kini menatapnya. _Emerald_ itu kemudian beralih menatap jam tangannya.

"Tepat 30 detik. Kau beruntung hari ini. Kekekeke."

Ingin sekali rasanya Mamori melempar sapu tepat di depan wajah pemuda tampan itu.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Deru napas yang tak beraturan keluar bersamaan dengan bulir bening yang menuruni pipinya. Ia hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Di hadapannya terlihat dua tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak bersimbah darah. Cairan merah itu sudah menggenangi lantai kayu kamar itu. Tepat di samping kedua tubuh itu berdiri seseorang yang mengenakan mantel hitam dan topi berwarna senada. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sepucuk pistol semiotomatis._

_Perlahan wajah orang itu menoleh ke arah Mamori. Seulas seringai terpatri di sana dan gadis itu bisa melihatnya walaupun suasana gelap. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa menebak siapa orang itu._

"_Kau sudah pulang ternyata, Anezaki Mamori."_

_Gadis itu membeku mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut. Dari suaranya, ia tahu bahwa orang ini adalah lelaki. Tapi siapa? Ia yakin belum pernah mendengar suara orang ini sebelumnya._

_Pemuda itu kini mengacungkan pistol tepat ke arah kening Mamori. Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang ia tahu, ia harus lari atau ia akan bernasib sama dengan kedua mayat itu. Kedua orang tuanya._

_Gadis itu berlari menuju pintu keluar tepat ketika pelatuk ditarik. Tidak terdengar suara tembakan, rupanya orang itu sengaja menggunakan peredam pada pistolnya. Mamori bisa merasakan langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Ia sendiri merasa lemas, bukan karena capek. Ia ketakutan. _

_Gadis itu berhasil mencapai pintu. Saat akan membuka pintu, tangannya tertahan di pintu._

"_Akh!" _

_Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri lengannya. Kemudian timbul rasa sakit di tempat yang sama. Lengan kanan gadis itu tertembak. Sekarang ia merasakan ngilu pada lengannya. Akan tetapi ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati orang itu telah berdiri dua meter di belakangnya dan masih mengacungkan pistol. Sasaran berikutnya, kepala gadis itu. _

_Dengan cepat gadis itu membuka pintu sambil menunduk. Sesuai dugaannya, tembakan orang itu meleset. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah mencari pertolongan. Suara petir terdengar keras, namun gadis itu tak peduli dengan kemungkinan dirinya akan tersambar petir itu jika tetap berdiri di luar. Ia terus berlari, namun tak berteriak. Lidahnya terasa kelu._

_Hingga suatu saat, gadis itu terjatuh. Kelelahan, rasa takut, dan nyeri pada lengannya membuat gadis itu tak sanggup berlari lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap jalan kecil yang sekarang benar-benar sepi ini. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dan napas gadis itu kembali tak beraturan._

_Aku tidak kuat lagi, batinnya._

_Ia bisa merasakan mulut pistol itu sudah terarah pada mangsanya dengan tepat. Dan kali ini, ia takkan bisa kabur lagi. Mamori tak berani menoleh ke belakang, ia masih tetap dalam posisi telungkup._

"_Selamat tinggal."_

_Gadis itu hanya bisa diam saja mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia menutup mata dan siap menyambut malaikat maut yang akan membawanya pada kedua orang tuanya._

"Shit_!" _

_Makian itu membuat mata gadis itu kembali terbuka. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya namun hatinya menduga-duga mengapa kepalanya belum juga ditembus peluru timah itu. Malah si pembunuh itu kedengarannya memaki sesuatu. _

_Gadis itu menatap ke depan. Satu meter di depannya, ia bisa melihat sepasang sepatu hitam yang bergerak ke sana kemari. Dari bentuknya, ia tahu pemilik sepatu itu seorang pria. Siapa lagi sekarang?_

"_Kau menang kali ini." _

_Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh bersamaan dengan ucapan itu. Mamori masih diam, ia tak mau melihat apa pun. Rupanya gadis itu sedikit trauma. _

"_Cih, sudah mati ya?" _

_Mata gadis itu membelalak. Ia yakin pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada dirinya. Suaranya berasal dari si pemilik sepatu itu. Tapi nada suara dan gaya bicaranya itu amat dikenalnya. Karena penasaran gadis itu mendongak dan terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda mirip setan yang berdiri sambil menenteng senjata kesayangannya._

"_Hi-Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya._

"_Ternyata kau masih hidup, Wanita Sialan. Kekekeke." _

_Suara tawa yang meremehkan itu biasanya akan membuat Mamori kesal. Tapi kali ini tidak. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

_Pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu tidak menjawab melainkan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tajam yang terkesan menakutkan. Tapi Mamori masih tetap menunggu pemuda itu menjawab. Sayang harapannya meleset. _

_Pemuda itu membuka mantel hitam yang dikenakannya dan melemparkannya hingga jatuh di atas kepala gadis itu._

"_Apa yang kaulakukan?" Mamori memandang sebal pemuda itu._

"_Gunakan itu atau kau akan makin basah kuyup." _

_Gadis bermanik safir itu terenyak. Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda bergigi runcing ini begitu peduli padanya? Tidak seperti saat di kampus, selalu meremehkan dan berbuat sesuka hatinya. _

"_Ikutlah denganku, dan kau akan selamat."_

_Kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu menatap tak percaya. Siapa sebenarnya Hiruma? Itulah yang menjadi pikiran gadis ini. Tapi ia bisa merasakan perasaan tenang saat mendengar ucapan itu. Seolah-olah pemuda itu akan melindunginya. _

"_Hei, Wanita Sialan! Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tuli, hah?" _

_Menyebalkan, batin Mamori. Akan tetapi, perasaan gadis itu tidak ragu dengan ucapan Hiruma. Ia merasa kata-kata itu memang benar. Ia akan ikut Hiruma, toh ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, itu urusan belakangan._

_Mamori mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan Hiruma yang melihatnya hanya menatap dengan wajah datar. "Kau bisa berdiri?"_

_Gadis itu mencoba bangun, namun tubuhnya masih tetap lemah. Jadi ia kembali terduduk. _

"_Cih, kau memang menyusahkan." _

_Dengan sekali raupan, gadis itu kini sudah berada dalam gendongan Hiruma dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena lelah, kelopak mata Mamori mulai menutup perlahan dan membiarkan dirinya tenang dalam gendongan pemuda itu._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ditatapi dengan pandangan kosong tentu saja membuat pemuda berambut _spike_ itu jengah. Saat ia masuk dengan seenak jidat tanpa permisi, Mamori masih mengomel dengan sebal padanya. Bahkan kelihatannya gadis itu ingin melemparkan sapu ke wajah pemuda itu yang tentu saja akan siap dipatahkan dengan peluru AK-47 kesayangannya itu.

Namun satu menit kemudian, tepat ketika Mamori kembali duduk di sofa dan memadangi pemuda itu berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya, bukannya bertanya apa keperluan pemuda itu, _partner_-nya itu malah memandanginya dengan pandangan kosong. Seolah sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Dan itu sudah berlangsung lima menit!

_Brak!_

Pemilik manik safir itu terkesiap mendengar suara meja yang terjatuh. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Hiruma yang menatapnya datar dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Sudah selesai melamun, _Partner _Sialan?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa menendang mejaku seperti itu?" tanya Mamori setengah membentak.

"Apa ada cara lain untuk membawamu kembali dari dunia khayalan, heh?"

Pertanyaan mengejek yang terlontar dari mulut rekan setannya itu membuat Mamori menatap sebal sekaligus sadar. Tipe manusia—ralat: setan—seperti Hiruma memang takkan mungkin melakukan sesuatu dengan cara baik-baik. Itu takkan terjadi.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan dan kemudian menatap Hiruma. "Baiklah. Ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini, Hiruma-_kun_?"

Wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi serius. "Mulai hari ini, kau bukan _partner_-ku lagi."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Mamori mengerjap pelan. Manik safirnya yang semula terasa kabur kini bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia kini berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih. Tapi sepertinya bukan ruangan rumah sakit karena gadis itu tidak mencium bau obat-obatan._

"_Ah, kau sudah bangun!" _

_Sebuah suara polos menarik perhatian gadis itu. Matanya melirik ke sisi kiri tubuhnya dan melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hazel yang juga pendek itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lega. Ia mengerjap heran. _

"_Kau ... Sena?" tanya Mamori pelan._

"_Apa kabar, Mamori-_nee-chan_. Lama tak bertemu," sapa pemuda itu. _

"_Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu heran._

"_Ah, itu ... Sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu rekan—ehm, atau bawahan—Hiruma-san. Saat kau dibawa kemari, dia menyuruhku menungguimu sampai kau sadar."_

_Ucapan Sena malah membuat Mamori semakin heran. Pemuda yang dulu selalu dijaganya itu hanya menatap ke arah lain. "Rekan? Bawahan? Apa maksudmu, Sena?"_

_Pertanyaan yang sudah diduga itu tak urung membuat pemuda beriris coklat itu kebingungan menjawab. "Ehm, sebenarnya ..."_

_Brak!_

_Kedua orang itu serentak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dengan wajah terkejut. Di sana, terlihat sosok setan Hiruma yang baru saja menendang pintu itu dan kemudian menyeringai pada mereka berdua. _

"_Ternyata sudah sadar ya, Wanita Sialan?" _

"_Sopanlah sedikit! Kau kan bisa mengetuk pintu dulu! Jangan membuat orang lain sakit jantung gara-gara sikapmu itu!"_

_Hiruma tampak mengabaikan protes Mamori dan melenggang masuk dan kemudian bersandar pada sebuah meja di dekat tempat tidur. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap kedua sosok di hadapannya secara bergantian. _

"_Cebol Sialan, cepat pergi ke ruanganku! Ambil daftar misimu di sana dan segera kerjakan dalam waktu tiga hari atau kugantung kau di depan pintu depan markas," perintah Hiruma._

"_Hieee! Baiklah."_

_Sena buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah menatap Mamori dan tersenyum menyemangati. Selepas kepergian pemuda itu, Mamori menghela napas sejenak dan kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Hiruma. _

"_Jadi ... kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" _

_Iris _emerald_ itu membalas tatapan manik safir sebelum akhirnya ia mendecak sebal. "Cih, apa itu penting? Kenapa kau penasaran?"_

"_Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak penasaran! Tiba-tiba saja orangtuaku dibunuh di depan mata dan aku juga hampir dibunuh, kemudian kau—entah bagaimana—menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kemari. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."_

"_Dua."_

"_Apa?" Mamori merasa bingung dengan ucapan Hiruma._

"_Hanya dua pertanyaan yang boleh kautanyakan. Dan tidak ada tawar menawar. Jadi pikirkan pertanyaan sialan apa yang akan kautanyakan."_

_Tatapan tajam Mamori tetap tak digubris Hiruma. Ia malah memandangi jam tangannya. "Waktumu kurang dari satu menit. Jika tak ada pertanyaan, aku akan keluar dari kamar sialan ini." _

"_Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"_

_Pertanyaan yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu itu membuat Hiruma diam. Ia menatap iris safir itu dalam-dalam dan tidak menemukan apa pun selain rasa ingin tahu._

"_Apakah kau ... agen rahasia?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

"_Bisa dibilang begitu."_

_Mamori tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu Hiruma melanjutkan kata-katanya. _

"_Kami agen rahasia yang dibentuk khusus untuk melakukan berbagai pekerjaan kotor yang berkaitan dengan berbagai hal. Tapi kami bukanlah dibentuk oleh pemerintah."_

"_Jadi kalian organisasi yang berdiri sendiri? Siapa target kalian?"_

"_Target kami tergantung permintaan. Bisa saja dari organisasi lain yang mengancam keberadaan organisasi kami. Kadang juga ada permintaan dari orang-orang pemerintahan baik di dalam maupun luar Jepang."_

_Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya, teman kuliah yang biasanya bersikap sesuka hatinya, ternyata punya profesi lain seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu ingin berkomentar apa karena mendengar apa yang biasa dikerjakan pemuda itu saja membuat wanita ini kaget. _

"_Pertanyaan kedua."_

"_Hah?" _

"_Jangan bersikap bodoh, Wanita Sialan. Kau hanya punya satu pertanyaan lagi sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat ini."_

_Mamori kembali diam. Jujur saja, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia harus memprioritaskan pertanyaan yang paling penting saat ini. Pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan dirinya dan hidupnya setelah ini._

"_Apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku sekarang? Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Apa kau akan membunuhku juga?" _

"_Itu bukan satu pertanyaan," sergah Hiruma._

_Mamori menatapnya sebal. "Sudahlah, jawab saja!"_

_Pemuda itu malah tersenyum sinis, seolah mengejek pertanyaannya tadi. _

"_Kenapa?" tanya Mamori yang jengah melihat senyuman mengejek itu. _

"_Apa kepalamu terbentur keras saat terjatuh, heh? Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh begini?" Melihat lawan bicaranya semakin cemberut dan hampir menyelanya, Hiruma makin menyeringai. "Kalau aku mau membunuhmu, sudah kulakukan dari tadi. Untuk apa aku repot-repot membawamu kemari?"_

_Benar juga, batin Mamori._

"_Lagipula, kau itu terlalu berat saat digendong. Menyusahkan saja. Lain kali kurangi porsi kue sus yang masuk ke perutmu itu. Kekekeke."_

"Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_!" Sekarang Mamori sudah menggembungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar sebal pada setan satu ini. Sementara si tersangka hanya terkekeh saja. _

"_Apa kau mau bergabung?"_

_Gadis itu mengerjap tiga kali mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hiruma memintanya bergabung dengan dirinya? _

"_Bergabunglah dengan organisasi kami dan kau akan jadi _partner_-ku." _

_Mamori kembali tertegun. Menjadi seorang agen rahasia dan melakukan berbagai pekerjaan 'kotor' itu tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya. Tapi, kalau dia setuju, mungkin saja dia bisa lebih mudah mencari tahu siapa orang yang kemarin mengincar dirinya. Bayangan kedua orangtuanya membuatnya membulatkan tekad. Lagipula ..._

"_Baiklah. Aku setuju. Tentu saja, supaya aku bisa menjaga Sena. Kulihat kau memperlakukan dia dengan semena-mena," pandangan gadis itu berubah protektif._

"_Kekeke, kau memang pintar. Kita lihat apakah kau sanggup melindungi Cebol Sialan, 'Mamori-_nee-chan_'?"_

_Dan Hiruma sudah keluar ruangan sebelum gadis itu sempat melemparnya dengan vas bunga yang ada di atas meja._

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-_kun_? Tiba-tiba ..."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan permen karet _mint _dari sakunya dan mulai mengunyahnya. Sambil membentuk balon kecil di mulutnya, ia hanya memandang keluar jendela. Mengalihkan diri dari tatapan heran gadis di dekatnya.

Tepat setelah balon di mulutnya pecah, pemuda itu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Mulai besok, kau tidak akan jadi _partner_-ku lagi. Kau akan bekerja sendiri, _Partner _Sialan. Kau sudah punya empat tahun pengalaman dalam profesi ini. Sudah waktunya kau melakukan misi sendiri."

Bibir tipis gadis itu hanya menghembuskan napas pelan. Sudah diduganya bahwa cepat atau lambat, pasti akan jadi begini. Itu memang benar, sebagian besar anggota organisasi bekerja secara individual. Mereka hanya bekerja secara tim bila misi yang diberikan cukup rumit. Dalam hati gadis itu juga mengakui bahwa misi yang ia dapat belakangan ini tidak terlalu sulit. Semuanya mudah ditangani. Mungkin inilah alasan pemuda bergigi runcing itu menyuruhnya bekerja sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku ingin pindah dari apartemen ini dan menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana dan juga membuka kafe. Dan untuk yang satu ini, jangan coba menghalangiku."

Hiruma kembali memandang keluar jendela. "Terserah. Paling-paling isi kafe bodoh itu hanya kue-kue sus menjijikkan saja."

Dan mulut gadis itu hanya bisa menganga saat menyadari bahwa ucapan pemuda itu—lagi-lagi—tepat sasaran.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Bulan Januari. Tepat dua bulan setelah gadis itu pindah dari apartemennya dan menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana yang di bagian depannya didirikan sebuah kafe sekaligus toko kue sus. Dan selama dua bulan tersebut, ia acap kali menerima permintaan misi untuk 'membersihkan' beberapa orang.

Dan pada bulan ini, tepat empat tahun ia menjalani profesinya itu. Profesi berdarah dingin. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Yang ia tahu, sejak Hiruma mengajaknya bergabung, gadis itu mempelajari banyak hal. Menembak, menyamar, dan juga menyusup. Namun, misi yang paling sering ia terima adalah 'membersihkan' target yang diminta klien-klien mereka. Sambil sesekali melindungi Sena jika setan berambut pirang itu mulai bertingkah dengan mengancam pemuda polos itu.

Dari balik pohon sakura di dekat kafe, pemuda bertelinga _elf_ itu mengamati si pemilik kafe yang tengah melayani beberapa pengunjung. Mata pemuda itu kemudian terarah pada PDA di tangannya. Terlihat foto seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluhan dan berambut panjang terpampang di layar.

"Honjo Taka. Keh, dia target yang menyusahkan. Tapi, boleh juga menyuruh Mantan _Partner _Sialan itu menghabisinya."

Ia kembali mengamati Mamori yang kini pandangannya tengah tertuju pada seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dan berambut liar yang tersenyum pada gadis itu. Seketika itu juga tatapannya matanya berubah menyipit dan tajam.

"Cih, Yamato Takeru. Ternyata dia 'bergerak' lagi setelah empat tahun," gumam Hiruma.

Ia menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Berani juga dia mendekati Mantan _Partner_ Sialan. Dan perempuan itu bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Keh, semoga otak perempuan itu kembali berfungsi dan menyadari siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya."

Dan tak lama Hiruma masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitamnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Ia menandai foto Yamato pada PDA-nya sebagai 'target empat tahun lalu' dan menggantinya menjadi 'target baru' dengan pengemban misi untuk 'membersihkannya' adalah Anezaki Mamori.

"Kekeke, berterimakasihlah Mantan _Partner _Sialan. Karena aku akan membuatmu membalaskan dendam empat tahun lalu itu tanpa kau sadari," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Dan mobil itu pun perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke bumi.

**~Owari~**

**A/N**: Aish, prekuel dan sekuel sama jeleknya -_-

Buat yang belum baca Hole in My Heart, silahkan baca fanfic yang satu itu untuk mengetahui lanjutannya. Karena _ending_ fic ini dan fic tersebut saling tersambung. Syukur kalo ada yang mau baca ._.

Buat **Carnadeite**, _gomen ne_, kok kayaknya fic ini nggak sesuai rikuesan waktu itu ya? Dan idenya ini melenceng banget dari ide awal. Dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf kalo payah banget m(_ _)m

Dan buat **Carnadeite** serta **hana-chan kirei**, makasih review-nya di fic Hole in My Heart ya :"D

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau baca. Mind to review, please? :3


End file.
